Cierra la puerta
by Lady Schumi
Summary: La noche que Sam se fue a Stanford. Aviso: Castigo Corporal, nalgadas, azotes, spanking, si no es lo suyo no lea.


**Cierra la puerta**

Sam no podía creer lo que veía, leía y releía la carta que tenía en sus manos, había sido aceptado en Stanford con una beca completa.

En eso siente a su padre.

"Sam baja ya nos vamos"

"Yo no voy"

"AHORA SAMUEL" grito John

"NO ME ESCUCHAS"

John entro de golpe a la habitación de su hijo y si perder tiempo comenzó a empacar la maleta de su hijo.

"¿QUÉ HACES?" grito el adolecente.

"te ordene que empacaras hace horas, pero veo que eres incapaz de obedecer"

"DEJA, NO VOY CONTIGO" grito mientras sostenía desafiante el brazo de su padre.

"Samuel" dijo John volteándose para quedar frente a frente a su hijo.

"Dije que no me iré" Sam no sabía porque se estaba comportando de esa manera, bueno en realidad si, él sabía que su padre no lo dejaría ir a la universidad, rayos tal vez le pegaría por haber hecho las pruebas sin su consentimiento, pero la caza no era lo de él, él ni siquiera recuerda a su madre, solo sabe que su padre lo arrastrado toda su vida a una cacería inútil, y esta era su oportunidad de salir, era su oportunidad de ser normal.

"LARGO DE MI PIEZA" grito por la rabia y frustración guardada todos los años.

John estaba sorprendido de la actitud de su hijo, sabía que últimamente tenían problemas pero jamás pensó que su Sammy se atrevería a gritarle de esa manera mucho menos tratar de arrastrarlo de un brazo, así que simplemente hizo lo que hacía cada vez que alguno de sus pequeños tenía una pataleta, tomo a su hijo de un brazo y lo arrastro a la esquina de la habitación a punta de palmadas ignorando los gritos de indignación provenientes de Sam.

"te quedas diecisiete minutos"

"TE ODIO, ME LARGO DE AQUÍ" le grito una vez que se dio vuelta, una parte de él quería rogar su perdón y decirle que se iría a la universidad, que lo único que quería era que estuviera orgulloso de él y aunque sonara patético que lo acompañara a recorrer el campus, pero no, él sabía que eso no pasaría.

John estaba sorprendido, pero no se dejo intimidar por su hijo, él sabía que no debía castigarlo en esas condiciones pero Sammy no le dejo otra opción y lo arrastro hacia su cama y a pesar de las protestas y pataletas, gritos e insultos que salían de la boca de Sam logro ponerlo boca bajo sobre sus rodillas y SWAT cayó el primer golpe que hizo saltar a Sam, pero este se negó a gritar.

Los golpes seguían bajando y Sam se negaba a dar su brazo a torcer.

Después de veinte fuertes palmadas John puso a su hijo de pie.

Sam lo miro con ira que se creía ese hombre para pegarle como a un crio, él ya tenía diecisiete años y esta vez había ganado él no había llorado.

"ve por el cepillo" ordeno John con una voz dura que no sentía, Sam no se dio ni cuenta cuando las lágrimas que se había obligado a no dejar caer comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

"no papá"

Esto fue interpretado por John como un nuevo desafío.

"Ahora" ordeno con más fuerza y por supuesto acompañando su orden con diez fuertes palmadas.

Sammy sabía que no tenía otra opción por la que fue prontamente por el cepillo, una vez que estuvo de vuelta se lo entrego a John con su mano que tiritaba, por el miedo, hecho que paso desapercibido para su padre, por lo que este se limito a bajarle la rompa y acomodarlo sobre sus rodillas.

"papá por favor no" suplico Sammy

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

"nunca vuelvas a hablarme así"

CRACK, CRACK

"AHHHHHHHh me duele"

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

"NO te atrevas a fáltame el respeto nuevamente"

CRACK, CRACK

"no lo hare papá"

CRACK, CRACK

"AHhhhhhhh papito me duele nunca más" lloro Sam desesperado.

John sabía que su pequeño había llegado a su límite por lo que termino el castigo, luego de subirle la ropa a su hijo lo tomo con cuidado para ponerlo en sus piernas y consolarlo como había hecho siempre pero esta vez fue distinto, Sam, quien aun no podía dejar de llorar, se alejo como si estar cerca de su padre le causara daño y a pesar de que sus ojos rojos decían solo abrázame papá, respiro profundo.

"me aceptaron en Stanford con una beca completa, me voy esta noche" y con eso recogió la maleta con las pocas cosas que John había alcanzado a guardar y camino hacia la puerta.

John no podía reaccionar pero cuando siente que su hijo abre la puerta hace lo que cree, es la única manera de retenerlo y le grita.

"Si sales por esa no vuelvas Samuel, si la cruzas hemos acabado"

Dean quien acababa de llegar no entendía que pasaba solo ve a su hermano cruzar la puerta y a su padre cerrarla tras él.

Sam camino con toda la rapidez que el dolor le permitía y rompió a llorar despernadamente pero no dejaba de caminar reviso en sus bolsillos y encontró el dinero que Dean le había dado para la semana así que se dirigió a la estación de autobús y compro un boleto a su libertad.

Dean no alcanzada a comprender que ocurría pero cuando ve salir a su hermano, a su bebe, sin siquiera decirle adiós sentía que no podía respirar qué demonios había pasado en ese motel mientras él estaba comprando las provisiones que había hecho su padre, una parte de él quería correr a detener a su hermanito pero sus pies no le respondían, eso no impidió que su boca hablara.

"QUÉ DEMONIOS LE HICISTE"

Su padre aun no reaccionaba

"TRAE A MI HERMANO DE VUELTA" siguió gritando como un loco, su hermano se había ido y su padre no hacía nada para evitarlo.

John se volteo con furia hacia su hijo y estuvo a punto de abofetearlo pero detuvo su mano a menos de un centímetro de su cara, por lo que Dean al menos sintió la fuerza del aire que llevaba consigo, pero no reacciono jamás había visto a su padre perder el control así y eso realmente le asustaba que había pasado en su familia.

"Nos abandono Dean, tu hermano nos abandono"

"ve por él" suplico.

"no puedo, termina de preparar tus cosas" dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

Dean simplemente obedeció principalmente por el asombro de ver llorar a su padre, así que simplemente giro sobre sus pies y partió a su habitación, fue ahí donde sintió cerrar nuevamente la puerta del motel.

John aun podía sentirse cerrando la puerta tras su hijo una y otra vez, no entendía como pudo haber hecho eso, porque no corrió tras su hijo, porque no lo obligo a quedarse, o porque simplemente no fue a dejar a su pequeño a la universidad como tantas veces lo soñó y de pronto escucha a su otro hijo gritándole y gritándole y el solo siente el sonido de la puerta cerrándose y no sabe como su mano fue casi a parar a la mejilla de su hijo logro reaccionar solo a un centímetro.

"Nos abandono Dean, tu hermano nos abandono"

"ve por él" suplico.

"no puedo, termina de preparar tus cosas" dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, en cuanto sintió que Dean estaba en su habitación fue al encuentro de Sam, pensó mientras lo seguía que debía hacer, pero cuando vio a su hijo llorar desoladamente solo quería correr y pedir su perdón, pero sabía que esta no era la vida para Sam, nunca lo fue y si esta era la única oportunidad de salir que tenía su hijo no sería él el que se la quitara, lo siguió hasta que vio a su hijo sentado en el bus con destino a Palo Alto, California, con eso sabia que su hijo pronto estaría en casa, y lo único que le dolía era que esa casa no era junto a él.

Volvió al motel.

"vamos tenemos un caso"

"¿Donde?"Pregunto Dean tratando de ocultar que había estado llorando.

"Palo Alto, California, partimos esta noche"

Él jamás le dijo a ninguno de sus hijos que ese caso era asegurarse que su pequeño estuviera seguro.


End file.
